ballsgamesfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Geoshea World: The Movie/@comment-216.213.2.162-20181009215030
Trailer 1 (Shows MPAA green screen) (Shows 20th Century Fox logo) (Shows Universal Pictures logo) (We zoom in to Geoshea World) Red Puckett: Ah, Geoshea World, the place where everyone have gadgets, action and adventure. PREPARE Narrator: Prepare. Red Puckett: And Geo Guy, along with Little Guy, rule this world in order to pretect Geoshea from any harm or danger that may lurk in our way. Minions: Yeah! (Throws Banana Peel at Gru) Gru: (He slips on a banana peel) Woah! (He falls down) Ow. Minions: (laughs) FOR A MOVIE EVENT Narrator: For A Movie Event. Red Puckett: '''I'm Red Puckett, by the way, and me and my best friends have been living in Geoshea World since we moved here. (sighs) This is the perfect life us. But no disasters will probably ever come to us. '''UNLIKE ANY OTHER Narrator: Unlike Any Other. (A giant whirlwind heads towards Geoshea World.) Geo Guy: Attention, everyone, a giant whirlwind is heading towards us. I say everyone should stay in their houses in order to be safe. (Gru, Dave, Stuart, Red Puckett, Bloo, Toon Link, Homer Simpson, Crash Bandicoot, SpongeBob SquarePants, and Gru's minions head to the basement at The Geoshea House and closed the doors) Red Puckett: Whew! That giant twister will never get in here! (The giant whirlwind punches the basement doors open and is about to suck Gru, Dave, Stuart, Red Puckett, Bloo and Toon Link in.) Red Puckett: Woah! Bloo: What's happening?! Gru: Help! SpongeBob: Red! Crash Bandicot: Bloo! Minions: Gru! Dave! Stuart! Gru/Dave/Stuart: Minions! Red Puckett: Guys! Minions: No! Gru, Red Puckett, Bloo and Toon Link: AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!! Dave/Stuart: WOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!! (The giant whirlwind sucks Gru, Dave, Stuart, Red Puckett, Bloo and Toon Link, and flings them into outer space. They get a view of the Earth.) Red Puckett: Woah! Toon Link: I did not see that coming! (Music: Fitz and the Tantrums - HandClap) IN SUMMER 2019 Narrator: In Summer 2019... Comet Tiara: Welcome to our spaceship, everyone. It's where we live and where you guys will be sleeping until we get back to Earth. These are your new space suits, and this is where you'll be sleeping. Gru: Oh, sweet, bunk beds! Bloo: What does this button do? (He presses a button which his bunk bed sends him flying to the wall) Bloo: I'm never pressing that button again. (Cut to Groff, Maxil and Zio in Grayson's lair on Mars) Groff: We're gonna be planning for the end of the Earth! First we're gonna capture those heroes, and after we blow up the Earth, we'll take a piece of Geoshea World, and I will be prince, and everyone will be our slaves for the rest of their lives! Maxil and Zio: Whoo! Zio: Hear that, guys? We're gonna blow up the Earth! Alien Army: Whoo! Yeah! Alright! Yeah! THE FATE Narrator: ...The Fate... Comet Tiara: First, we're gonna get past this comet field, not my name, of course. Toon Link: I'll go check to see if the cost is clear. (He goes out to see if any comets are coming) Toon Link: All clear! (A comet flies at Toon Link, knocking him out) Toon Link: Ouch. Dave: Ai yi yi. (Bloo face palms) OF THE UNIVERSE Narrator:... Of The Universe... Comet Tiara: Venus, the most dangerous planet in space. Gru: Why's that? Red Puckett: Because of molten lava. Stuart: Aah! I'm not going out there! Red Puckett: Then I guess I'll go. (She goes into Venus and grabs a jewel) Red Puckett: I got it! (She gets surrounded by fire cheetahs) Red Puckett: Oh, perfect, fire cheetahs. (The fire cheetahs start to chase Red) Red Puckett: I'm starting to despise this planet! (Music: Jennifer Lopez - In Space (End Credits version)) WILL BE SAVED Narrator:... Will Be Saved. Groff: Unleash the color tornado! (Cut to various other scenes like Red Puckett and Comet Tiara doing their dancing, Homer Simpson, Crash Bandicoot, SpongeBob SquarePants, Gru's minions and their friends heading to space to get Red and the rest of the gang, Red Puckett, Comet Tiara and their friends watching cloud elephants in Jupiter) Red Puckett: It's beautiful! (Then cut to the battle between Giant Red Puckett and Giant Groff, then cut to Stuart in Mercury grabbing one jewel) Stuart: Alright, I'll just grab this jewel and I'm outta here. (After he grabs the jewel, he sees bronze rams coming at him) Stuart: Uh-oh. (he gets chased by the bronze rams): Why does anything I met have to chase me?! Red Puckett: It's because these bronze rams are dangerous! Stuart: Now you tell me! STEVE CARELL PIERRE COFFIN ANNE HATHAWAY KEITH FERGUSON GEO G. DAN CASTELLENA TOM KENNY C. ELBOURN CHRIS RENAUD JENNIFER LOPEZ EMMA STONE NICK KROLL PITBULL AMANDA SEYFRIED JOSH GAD UMA THURMAN ICE-T SAM ELLIOTT (Shows Geoshea World Logo On A Galaxy Background, the "THE SPACE MOVIE" Zooms into the bottom of the Geoshea World Logo) Narrator: Geoshea World: The Space Movie (A red oval with white text saying "IN 3D" zooming into the screen) Narrator: In 3D! (Shows red text saying "IN THEATERS SUMMER 2019") Narrator: In theaters June 2019. (A background with the credit block, 20th Century Fox print logo, Glass Ball print logo, Geoshea Films print logo, website link, RealD 3D print logo, copyright and Universal Pictures print logo) (Fades to black)